1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to actuators and, more specifically, to actuators that employ either a piezoelectric or magnetostrictive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Actuators that employ piezoelectric elements or magnetostrictive elements are known in the art. One of the most significant drawbacks of such actuators is that such piezoelectric and magnetostrictive elements experience only a relatively limited change in dimensions when actuated. Piezoelectric and magnetostrictive elements are, however, capable of exerting relatively significant forces when actuated and various actuator designs have been developed which amplify the dimensional change of such piezoelectric and magnetostrictive elements. For example, known automotive applications for such actuator designs include injection valve actuators.
While known actuator designs are useful, it is desirable to further develop such actuators to thereby facilitate additional uses of piezoelectric and magnetostrictive actuators.